Wolves and Fairies
by JackofAllAnimeandBatman
Summary: "Look what he did to your sister..."He whispered in my ear and I felt the darkness grow and begin to consume me. Everyone around me was dying and I was sick of it. "Are we going to deal with this together? Are you going to listen to every order like a good little mate?" He whispered now on my other side. My now black eyes looked at him. "Yes."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. All of my original plot and all OCs belong to me! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

*~*Abri POV*~*

"Way to kick a sprite when they're down…" I said with my forehead resting against the window of the car.

My name is Arboribus Messis Magicae. That's definitely a mouth full to anyone who isn't fluent in latin...or a sprite. My parents also didn't believe in nicknames either. Which, of coarse, my siblings and I said "yeah right" and proceeded to give each other nicknames.

Anyway, that's off topic so let's try that again. My name is Arboribus Messis Magicae and I have to move to Beacon Hills, California...because my parents died...two weeks ago.

The only reason we're moving is because the only family that we have besides each other is my mother's distant cousin. She died too about seven or so years ago. Really all that is left of our small family is her husband and their son. I wanted nothing to do with anyone, but noooooo Ignis (the oldest out of the five of us) accepted our distant cousin's request to move to Beacon Hills. I had a slight inclination of why we had to move. We only moved if there was danger close to us. I'm more then positive the danger was on top of us instead of near us. The very same danger that killed my loving parents.

Currently Ignis was not with us since he was finishing up his contract with some prestigious hospital in Seattle. He was also finishing up the paperwork for all five of us at a new house in Beacon Hills. Tempestas, he prefers the nickname Tem, was currently driving us to stay with our distant cousins. Tem's twin brother Pluviam, he prefers the nickname Liam, was in the passenger seat next to Tem. Leaving me to sit in the back with our youngest sibling Serenum. She goes by her middle name Summer.

"This is fucking stupid." Liam grouched out with a permanent scowl on his face. "Language." Came Summer's quick response.

"Fuck you." Liam almost growled out; his sharp grey eyes now glaring at Summer out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey! Stop with that grouchy shit, Li! Seriously, stop taking your anger out on everyone else." I snapped at him tiredly. Now his evil eye was pointed in my direction. Summer had little tears in her bright hazel eyes.

"Look what you did!" I shouted at him turning my angry light green eyes towards him. "Can everyone please stop-"

"I barely even did anything!" Liam's shouting cut off Summer's watery plea. He was now turned around facing me now ready for the big argument that was delayed at our parents' funeral.

"Guys knock it off before I pull this car over. Besides, all of your arguing is making the car hot with your dragon breath." Tem said glancing at us.

"Fuck you!" Liam and I shouted at him together and then proceeded to glare at each other.

"You g-g-guys-" Summer stuttered out through her tears. "We're here." Tem said cutting her off while looking at her with a reassuring smile. Both Liam and I's neck snapped to the right to see the house that we would be crammed in for a month.

"Is it too late to go back to Seattle…" I looked at Liam this time with a neutral expression. "I finally agree with you." I wholeheartedly agreed with my third oldest brother. We were the main ones against this move since this one month was going to make us miserable. We had to stay with strangers, but what really took the cake was the fact that all four of us had to stay in their guest room...which means my clothing options and privacy were limited.

"This is some bullshit." Liam and I said together as we got out of the car slamming the doors. "People would think you two were the twins." Tem said with a smile as him and Summer laughed.

"Fuck you." We both grumbled and then glared at each other. "Fuck you too." We said again together. I flung my hands in the air and laughed loudly. Liam was desperately trying not to smile as Summer and Tem laughed even harder. The door opened and all four of us looked to the middle aged man at the door. Seeing him sobered us up right away...well two of us considering Liam went back to his bad mood and Summer went back to her sad mood.

"Hey you four Ignis told me you weren't going to be here until tonight." The man before us smiled at us. The kind of smile that reminded me of our father's making it hard for me to even look at his face and keep the tears at bay.

"We didn't make as many stops as he thought we needed. It was almost an eighteen hour drive so the three of us just decided to take turns driving. I'd say the four of us, but Summer has almost two years before she can even get her permit." Liam said not even looking at the man causing Tem to ram his elbow into his ribs making me snort.

I cleared my throat and introduced all four of us, "I'm Abri, these are the twins Tem and Liam, and the youngest is Summer." I motioned at each of us respectively.

"Well I'm John. Come on in and make yourselves at home." John had the sweetest, most awkward disposition that made all of us smile for different reasons. We gathered what little we were able to fit into the car since there was four of us and made our way inside.

"Stiles, get down here and meet your cousins!" John shouted up the stairs and I looked up to see a tall, lanky boy fumble down the stairs.

He cleared his throat and introduced himself, "Hey guys I'm Stiles." He said with a goofy smile that was incredibly infectious. "I'm Summer! This is Abri, Liam, and Tem. Our older brother, Ignis, will be here in a few months." She said with a grin making him grin back at her. Summer was also an extremely...sunny person.

"Nice to meet you guys, but I've actually gotta run. I already cleaned out the guest room for you four so I'll see you guys later." He said as he ran out the door slamming it behind him.

"He forgot to go grocery shopping." John sighed shaking his head. "Well, let me show you where the room is." He led us to the room upstairs and my half bougie side almost gasped in horror.

There was only one full size bed and two cots all crammed into this one room. It is very true that I was a little horrified, but I appreciated people's kindness more than anything. My heart swelled with how much work they must have put into trying to make us comfortable.

"Summer and I will share the bed and you two will take the cots until you move into your dorms next week." I said throwing my two duffel bags near the closet and they were already lying down half asleep. John and I looked at each other smiling and shaking our heads.

"I'll let you and your sibling rest." He whispered with a gentle smile. I nodded wordlessly and he quietly shut the door. I looked to my sleeping siblings and let my smile dropped. I rummaged through my clothes and changed my simple v-neck and skinny jeans into grey joggers and a maroon, long sleeve crop tight fitting crop top. I slithered under the covers next to Summer and fell right to sleep.

* * *

I flinched awake to the sound of something crashing downstairs. I climbed out of bed successfully not waking my heavy sleeping siblings. I grabbed my black zip up hoodie and ran downstairs after shutting the door. I found Stiles rushing to get his shoes on and failing.

"Where ya' going?" I asked making him scream and jump.

"How long have you been standing there!" Came his quick reply as he whisper shouted.

"Long enough to know that you're going somewhere in a hurry. Can I come?" Our conversation was extremely fast and back to back; almost like a verbal ping pong match.

"Wh-what! NO! No way!" He raised his voice from a whisper and began flailing his spindly limbs around making me laugh. "I'll just follow you anyway, so let me come with you." I grinned at his dropped jaw.

"Wh-! Ch-! Come on!" He sputtered before conceding to let me come with him. I quietly slid my feet into my nike sandals and followed him out to his car. The ride was quiet for all of five minutes before I spoke up. "Where we going?"

"We're going to my friend Scott's house." He said glancing at me to which I smiled and replied with a simple, "cool."

We arrived at Scott's in no time and we both got out and apparently creeped up to his house. "Why are we creeping if this is your friend's house?" I whispered to him and he stayed quiet as he lifted himself on their roof with their gutter with a lot of struggle. I followed after him with a lot of ease to which his jaw dropped again.

"We're not creeping. I do this all the- TIME!" He startled himself as he hung from their room facing their door.

"Are you okay?" I said with a regular tone. "Perfect." He said with the same tone making me laugh loudly out loud. The front door opened making me duck into the shadows.

I heard two screams and I knew for a fact that one of them belonged to Stiles. "Woah! Woah! Woah!" Stiles said flailing his arms around.

"Stiles! What the hell are you doing!" I heard the other screamer shout at my cousin.

"You don't even play baseball! Listen, I was listening to my dad's police scanner and they found a dead body in the woods!" Stiles said loudly catching my attention.

"And?" The teen, I assumed was Scott said in a bored and annoyed tone. "They only found half." Stiles said and I can almost hear Scott's mouth fall open. "We're going to go look for the other half tonight." Stiles confirmed my suspicions and I thought now would be a good time to show myself. I jumped down from the roof tumbling into a standing position so I wouldn't break or sprain anything. Both of them screamed again making me laugh. Man, they were really skittish; more so than my own kind.

"Let's go hunting boys."

* * *

Thank you very much for reading my first Teen Wolf fanfiction! I hope to see you for the next chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. Some of my original plot and all OCs belong to me! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

*~*Abri POV*~*

"Let's go hunting boys." I said grinning at the screaming pair. I bellowed out a laugh at their now angry faces. My shit eating grin never left my face.

"Who're you?!" Scott shouted at me and my grin toned down into a smile.

"My name is Abri Magicae at your service." I said with a flourishing bow. Scott's eyebrows furrowed even more making my grin return as Stiles flailed his arms beside him.

"This is one of my cousins staying with me Scott. She's also going to be starting this year as a senior." Stiles informed Scott to which I waved and funnily enough he waved back.

"Alright, alright we can talk in the car! Move! Move!" Stiles said shooing Scott and I towards the car. I held my hands up in surrender and got in the back while Scott and Stiles sat up front.

The conversations started up as soon as Stiles took off towards the Beacon Hills preserve. I was becoming giddy just thinking about all of the beautiful trees and outspoken plants. I almost didn't hear Scott ask me a question I was so excited.

"Sooo...where are you from?" Scott asked turning to look at me.

"We've been around. We're really not from anywhere considering how much we move. Our recent six months was spent in Seattle. If I had to pick a place of origin then it'd be Oakland." I said with a convincing smile even though my thoughts drifted to my parents which happened to be the next subject matter.

"That's cool. Are your parents still in Seattle?" It was an innocent question and one which I answered monotonically.

"They're dead."

"Oh...I-I'm sorry." Scott stuttered and Stiles was surprised and uncomfortable by the sound of his drumming fingertips.

"It's fine, Scott, you didn't know and neither did Stiles. The only one who knows is Stiles' dad." I said adding on the last bit because of the look that Scott gave Stiles as if saying ' _why didn't you tell me.'_

"Well now that that's out of the way. What grade are you two starting? Also, what do you boys like to do for fun?" I usually asked questions to ease tension or change the subject since it had gotten way too uncomfortable in Stiles' little jeep.

"We're both fifteen year old sophomores who play lacrosse. We're actually pretty lame-"

"Scratch that. Your lame because I plan on making first line this year." Scott said proudly cutting off Stiles.

"Dude yeah right! Your asthma won't let you even walk up a flight of stairs!" Stiles quick wit made me come out of my funk and laugh but Scott was pouting and glaring.

"I have faith in you guys to be something great whether it's first line or an astronaut." I told them with a smile remembering my mother's words to us everyday before we went to school. Scott looked at me with a beaming grin while Stiles looked confused. We got out of the car and made our way into the woods and….

I almost left them to be one with the wilderness. Every single breathing tree, shrub, and leaf begged for my touch. I damn near knocked both of them over to hug a tree and give it all of my love.

"Abri, are you okay? You're not scared are you?" Stiles asked with his voice filled with concern and worry.

"If she is maybe we should go back. I need rest anyway for tomorrow if I'm going to make first line." Scott said as I opened my mouth to speak.

"There's no way we're going back. You're the one always bitching about how nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles said with a smirk. "It sounds like your the scared one Scott."

"Time out." I said forming a 'T' with my hands. "I'm not scared I just love the wilderness. Everything about it calls to me. Stop picking on Scott, Stiles, and Scott we're not going back." I pushed pass them both and began to lead the way in a random direction without fear of getting lost. The trees would easily guide me back to Stiles' jeep.

"Abri, wait! We don't even know which half of the body we're looking for!" Scott called after me trying to catch up to me with Stiles. "We know a body when we see one," came my quick retort and grin.

Apparently I was walking too fast for Scott and he had to use his inhaler and I laughed while Stiles complained. Right before we climbed over a tree a police dog came barreling at Stiles barking loudly. I ducked down pulling Scott with me so we wouldn't be seen.

"Hold on boys. This delinquent belongs to me." I knew Stiles' dad's voice without looking up from behind the log.

"Hey, dad how's it going?" Stiles said with an over enthusiastic voice which I smiled at and Scott held his finger to his lips to make sure I knew to stay quiet. However, him doing that reminded of Liam and I almost said fuck you.

"Stiles, do you always listen to my phone calls?" John said sounding _extremely_ tired, but probably mostly from Stiles being out in the woods with the murderer possibly still being around.

"Only the interesting ones." Stiles said shrugging and my grin turned instantly into a shit eating one.

"Is Scott out here with you?" Stiles' dad asked and I assumed he peaked around him since the flashlight flashed to my left.

"Scott? Psh, nooooo. He wanted to get rest tomorrow before tryouts tomorrow." I could practically picture Stiles' spastic mannerisms as Scott and I looked at eachother.

"Scott!? You out there!?" Stiles' father shouted out into the darkness and flashed his flashlight our way making Scott and I press ourselves to the forest floor.

"Alright, then. Since you _seem_ to be out here alone. I'm going to walk you to your car and you're going to go straight home." I heard a lot of shuffling and struggling on Stiles part and then silence. The only noises I could hear were the breathing of the plants and any animals close to me.

"Stiles is gone...and now we're out here stranded...alone.." Scott said helping me to my feet and then dusting himself off. I also brushed the leaves and twigs off of me gently listening to the leaves and twigs giggle from my gentle ministrations.

"Now we're alone with a possible murderer on the loose." I sighed and looked at Scott's panicked face. "I know the way back to the street, but I don't know how to get to Stiles' house. Can you lead the way to your house after we hit the street. You can just lead me back to Stiles' house before school in the morning." He nodded vigorously to my proclamation.

"Alright then Scotty." I grinned at the younger boy and began making my way out of the woods with Scott right on my heels. After walking for a bit a I climbed up a small hill, and proceeded to help Scott up as he wheezed. Before we made a move away from the edge of the small hill; I shot my arm out to stop Scott from walking.

"What's wrong?" Scott questioned in a whisper and I could hear his voice quiver. There weren't any noises but I could definitely feel a disturbance on the forest floor and what do you know…a herd of frightened deer come barreling into me and Scott. I hit the ground hard, but I don't feel Scott hit the ground beside me. I had fallen awkwardly down the hill and landed even more awkward.

"Scott!" I cry out in a panic definitely afraid for his well being. I cover my head with my hands and curl into a ball. Which did nothing considering I'm almost trampled to death. I'm exaggerating, but their hooves really hurt. This little incident gave me one more reason to hate animals. These deer were not winning any points in my book with all this pain. When the herd of deer finally dispersed I made a move to get up, but stopped in my tracks when I heard a ferocious growl. I broke out into a cold sweat and froze in fear.

I wasn't an animal sprite, but I knew that was no regular animal. It was definitely a man-beast, or some form of werewolf and judging by the roar it was no low ranking one. A scream tore through the forest that made me spring into action.

"Scott!" I screamed turning in the direction that I heard the scream come from. I blindly slid down the hill and fumbled down into a pile of damp leaves. My magic automatically trying to make my landing softer. "Scott!" I screamed again but stopped when right in my face was blood red, glowing eyes.

"An alpha." I whispered and it tilted its head at me in what I assumed was confusion. He bared his teeth at me and I brought my hands up in what seemed like surrender. He crouched down ready to spring on me, "not today," I said calmly.

I made an entire tree grow under him catapulting the werewolf into the air and I ran in the opposite direction and never looked back.

I made the path clear up for me as I ran full speed ahead. I knew I wasn't faster than a werewolf let alone an alpha. However, I was the best long distance runner and gymnast in the country, so I had no intentions of letting this malicious werewolf catch me. Especially since bites from werewolves to my kind are fatal. I felt his thumps in the distance getting further from me as I made my way deeper into the forest.

I stopped behind a wide oak tree and bent down to catch my breath. "Fucking great." I wheezed out looking around me. I was completely thrown as to where I was and how to get to someone's house. Hell, I didn't even have my cell or know Scott or Stiles' addresses. After the stitch in my side finally left I began making my way to….I don't even know!

I frowned and just started walking in a random direction touching every tree as I went to mark where I've been. It hadn't even been forty-five minutes when I stumbled across a house. Even in the dark I could tell it was abandoned which was to my favor considering I was tired and didn't want to lay out in the open.

I climbed the steps without hesitation and pushed open the front door with ease. I walked inside and up the deteriorating staircase and walked into a well furnished room. "Hm." I hummed to myself looking at the amount of stuff that seemed like someone was here not even two hours ago. I climbed into the bed with hesitation and slight fear of going against everything I was taught. I was almost asking for death with the way I just crawled into a stranger's bed.

I lifted my hands in front of me and calmly barricaded the front and back doors. Next, I did the windows and bedroom door just as an extra precaution. The plant used to block every opening was Australian Buloke. It was one of the strongest woods in the world and I wasn't taking any chances. I laid back and got comfortable which meant taking off my jacket, shoes, and pants. I usually slept nude, but I didn't want to be _that_ comfortable out in the semi-open. I fell asleep quickly because of today's exhausting events without even noticing the pissed off man outside.

* * *

Thank you so much to my new followers and to everyone that has favorited! You guys give me the motivation to update. Thanks again and see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. Some of my original plot and all OCs belong to me! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

*Abri POV*

I knew it was pretty late in the morning just by how bright the sun was. It was blinding except...my right eye seemed to be covered by a shadow.

A shadow?

There was no way someone actually got in here. I snapped both of my eyes open to look at the intruder at the foot of the bed that I had taken refuge in. The sun didn't make his features very distinguishable. I put my hands over my eyes to look at the tall man in front of me.

"What the hell are you doing in this house?" His deep angry voice shook me to my core. It sounded like he growled, so now I was on high alert after last night.

"I don't see your name on this house stranger." I said sitting up further and trying to slowly make my way up. He could be the murderer or even a rapist. Maybe both and now I was pantsless with this tall, dark, and maybe even handsome man. Regardless, if he was handsome or not there was no way I was letting him leave this house alive if I had to use my magic.

"This is my house and this is my bed. Did you block up the entrance-"

"Oh yeah, how'd you even get in here when all of the entrances are blocked." I cut him off as I stood next to the bed. There was no way the sirens in my head weren't on red alert now. I was more than a little scared of what he could be. There wasn't a normal human on this earth that could get through that Australian bark. Unless he was a hunter...maybe even a phoenix, or even a half Kaijuu. I say half Kaijuu only because full blooded Kaijuus are full reptilian creatures the size of buildings. Half Kaijuu's were exceptionally strong depending on the breed and how long they've had a handle on their powers. I sized him up and he definitely had the size of a half Kaijuu.

"I came in through the cellar." He said uncrossing his arms after glancing down at my lace boyshorts.

Oh...there was a cellar. That explains a lot. He could be lying since most cellars are not connected to houses.

"You've got to be some supernatural creature…" He said and then smirked at my stiffened posture. "Something strong considering I couldn't get into my own house." He continued to observe me and I balled my fists up to let seeds grow in my palm to crush them up.

"I definitely know what you are, or more what you're going to be: dead." I said raising my powder filled hands to my lips to blow in his face. It was a concoction I created myself. I mixture of mistletoe, rare chinese ginger root, life flower seeds, japanese blood moss, and wolfsbane. He would definitely have a reaction to one of them, but if he didn't then he had to be a banshee or a hunter. His eyes turned a brilliant electric blue and made me put my hands to my mouth as I gasped.

Now...I was the one choking. I'm a fucking genius.

I waved my hands around sporadically trying to get rid of the dust as my lips burned. I started sneezing and my eyes began to water. God damn you rare chinese ginger root.

"Shit. Fuck. Balls." I wheezed as I drooled on myself to rid myself of the poisonous substance. Well, poisonous to nature sprites like myself. I was beyond grateful that I hadn't put more in my little mixture. I put just enough to irritate him if he was like myself. I hadn't even noticed that Mr. Stranger had left and came back with a rag and bottle of water.

"Here." He said wetting the rag and then proceeding to rubbing my mouth and then rinsing my mouth for me since I was too discombobulated to even control my damn arms. I have deemed him not dangerous considering he could've taken advantage of me because of my dumb ass. I really needed to stop cursing when I get angry.

"Your a Lycan." I fumbled slightly with my words; my statement sounding more like a question, but I was definitely telling him I knew what he was.

"That term is extremely old. I am a werewolf." He said with a blank face, but his eyes obviously held amusement. Bastard. "Now, what are you?"

"None of your damn business." I said glaring hatefully at him and going over to my pants and slipping them on. I threw my bed hair into a messy bun and turned to look at him. He was definitely tall; maybe six feet exactly or an inch over. Especially over my short, slightly curvy toned 5'4 frame. Once again I say...bastard.

"I just helpe-"

'I'm in no mood for this. If you _help_ me get to school this morning I'll tell you what I am." I said with a condescending smile. My offer was too good to refuse especially if he was curious enough about what I was.

"Fine." He grumbled before grabbing his leather jack from on top of _his_ dresser and _his_ room. I slid on my shoes and followed him down the almost unstable stairs. There was no way staying in this place was legal.

A beautiful camaro sat out front and he slid into the driver's side. I followed suit sitting in the passenger side and buckling my seat belt.

"You got a phone." I said turning to look at him expectantly. He looked a cross between pissed and annoyed. However, he handed his phone to me without a fuss. "Thank you." I said quietly since I was actually shocked he gave me his phone. I expected a hell no. I dialed up Summer's number after I checked them time. It was seven in the morning; that means she was getting ready for school. Perfect.

"Hello." Came my baby sister's soft voice.

"Hey, it's me." I said purposely not using her name. "Ab-"

"Don't say my name this early in the morning." I gave an excuse to why she shouldn't say my name. The only real thing I knew about Lycans was their strength, healing, and hearing. I didn't want this man to know my name before I knew his. He already knew too much about me. "Listen to me closely I'll explain why I'm not there later. I don't care what you grab, so please put together an outfit for me including shoes and my flat iron. Also, pack all of my gymnastic stuff. Please pack some soap and shampoo I smell gross-"

"Alright, alright she knows the drill. Where the fuck are you!?" I pulled the phone away from my ear as Liam almost made me deaf.

"Hey put Summer back on asshole!" I shouted throwing my hands in the air. "He's got a point." I heard Tem's voice in the background as he agreed with his annoying twin. I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth.

"Listen, Summer knows what to do. We're having a family meeting at one of the locker rooms this morning so be there ASAP." I said with a serious voice.

"Alright. We'll be there in fifteen." Liam said with his I'm serious voice. He also hung up on me.

Asshole.

I sighed and handed back his phone as he continued to drive without saying a word.

"I doubt you'll tell me who that was." He said more than asked me and I glanced at him, "My siblings." I grumbled out and there was shock on his face. It was so fast that if I hadn't been glancing at him I would have missed it.

"Hm." He grunted as we pulled up to the empty high school except for a few cars. "Thank you, stranger." I said grinning at me and exiting the car.

"Don't think I forgot about our deal. What are you?" He said leaning over and almost grabbing my wrist if I didn't nimbly move out of his range.

"I think I'll keep that to myself until we meet again." I had a shit eating grin on my face which widened when he glared furiously at me. If looks could kill I'd be six feet under and then some. "Bye!" I said loudly right as he opened his mouth to say something and I ran up the school steps and into the building. I noticed the 2010 orange subaru forester and waited until Mr. Stranger left before I went over to our family car.

"Sup." I said waving at my brother and sister.

"Don't 'sup' us! We were worried sick abou-"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go into the girl's locker room so I can shower and then we'll talk." I said cutting off Liam's rant. There was no way I wanted to hear his mouth this early in the damn morning.

All of them got out of the car and Summer hugged me tightly. "We were so worried." She whispered. "I know and I'm sorry." I patted her head and then took her hand. All four of us walked inside and continued to look around for a locker room.

"The boys locker room will have to do." Tem said opening the door for us to go inside. The three of them waited by the lockers while I showered. "Start talking." Liam said losing his patience as usual. I explained everything to them including Mr. Stranger and what he was. Also, I explained my concern for Scott since I never found him.

"This is bad." I heard Tem say from over by the lockers. "No kidding." Liam whispered for once. Summer stayed completely silent. I turned off the water and dried myself and my hair off. I was almost done putting on lotion and deodorant when Summer finally broke the silence.

"Can we please move again?" I strained my ears to hear her soft, quivering voice.

"No. I'm tired of running and dodging everything. Our kind is seen as weak considering we run and move if the sun shines too brightly. We stay and we fight for our new home as a _family._ " Tem said taking charge and once again it was silent.

I threw on my low rise, maroon skinny jeans and white belt after I put on a black tank top and white button up. I buttoned it almost all the way up and rolled the sleeves to my elbows. I slid my feet into black, four inch heeled ankle boots and threw on my mother's Michael Kors, gold and diamond watch. The only thing that she passed on to me besides her height.

"Summer...can you straighten my hair while I do my makeup?" I asked her quietly coming out from the shower stall fully dressed. She nodded morosely and made her way behind me. She straightened my hair while I put on makeup and kept it light and put on mascara and eyeliner, so I wouldn't have to take off much when it was time for gymnastic tryouts.

"Done." She said quietly and ran a comb through my lower back length, rose colored tresses. "Thank you." I said quietly as I turned to look into her amber eyes. The same eyes that Ignis and our grandmother on our mother's side shared.

"Don't worry…we're all going to be fine. I pinky promise." I told her with a smile. She giggled making her strawberry blonde curls bounce. "Pinky promise." She said linking her pinky with my own. Two more pinkies joined in and we looked to our older brothers.

"We stick together and nothing will be able to take us down." Liam said with a cocky smirk which we all returned.

Summer's phone started going off and I sighed. That meant we had fifteen minutes. "Alright, we have some stuff to handle at school, but we'll be back to see you tryout." Tem said making his way to the exit with Liam while Summer and I followed. "Stay out of trouble. We'll see you two later." Tem grinned waving at us and taking Liam with who waved goodbye lazily.

"Well, let's go before someone catches us in here." I grabbed Summer's hand and turned in the direction that my locker is in; which was almost on the other side of the school. I had passed it on the way to the locker room.

"Oh! Here's your phone, gym bag, and school bag." Summer stopped me to hand me all of my things with a smile. "I'll see you later at your gymnastic tryouts. I have to go figure out where everything is. Bye! Oh, and don't forget to make some friends!" She shouted happily as she disappeared down the hallway. I sighed and began making my way to the front of the school on my own. It was getting extremely crowded and it was beginning to grate on my already frayed nerves.

I turned a corner and what do you know. I bumped into one of the topics of discussion this morning at my little family meeting.

"Scott?"

* * *

 **I'm soooo sorry for this late chapter! I'll post another chapter this friday to make it up to you my loyal readers! Thank you to my very first reviewer Arianna Ley Fey. Also, thank you to everyone that has favorited and followed this story. It feels nice to see those emails come my way that someone has reviewed, followed, or favorited. Last order of business. The more reviews this story gets the faster I post another chapter. I happen to like feedback. It's a great creative tool and incentive to write. Alright guys see you Friday...or sooner depending on reviews ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I apologize for not keeping up with this story. I do plan on finishing it; I have read too many unfinished stories on fanfiction not to. The updates for this story will be sporadic until my story "Tamer" is complete. Thank you all for your unwavering support. Now, let's get started!**

 **Thank you for the favorite and/or follow: Angelic Demon Chick, Anonymouspostings, Arianna Le Fay, BeatriceSmith-2, DarkLight2589, , ElephantLover220, Kat1894, Randichele, Shar82204, Siriusly Potter-tastic, Snowball A.K.A. WinterWolf, TKDGirl2016, TattooedHeart, ThatOneChick89, happinessinthedarktimes, little-bast, and melanciaalcius**

* * *

*Abri POV*

I had run into Scott McCall...one less person for me to worry about. My worry was immediately replaced with anger after remembering that he left me in the woods like a damn pussy. I slammed my fist into his shoulder twice, not full force or anything, I didn't want to hurt him...too much.

"Ow! What was that for!?" He held his arm giving me an exasperated expression.

"I outta fuck you up far worse than me punching your arm! You _left_ me in the woods! I can't find my way out of a wet paper bag with a hole in it around here!" I yelled toning my volume down slightly when my Oakland roots sprang out of my mouth.

"Scott, wait u- Oh! Thank God you're okay! OW!" I slammed my fist into Stiles' shoulder too.

"What was that for!?" Stiles gaped at me just like Scott did.

"That's for leaving me and Scott...mostly me because at least Scott made it home. I had to spend the night in the creepy woods!" I was now whisper shouting at them with an intense scowl.

"What was I supposed to do!? Tell my Dad that you and Scott were in the woods too!? He'd give all three of us the third degree; just be happy that you didn't get bit like Scott!"

"Stiles!" Scott shouted at Stiles drawing attention to us and I slapped my hand over Scott's mouth, but retracted it quickly after realizing just how serious the statement that just came out of Stiles' mouth was.

"Did...did you just say Scott got bit?"

"Yes." Came out of Stiles mouth the same time Scott said, "no." I squinted at dumb and dumber feeling a headache come on from this new supernatural mess that I just stumbled into _again_.

"Listen guys-" I sighed out but was cut off by Stiles.

"What's the bag for…" He trailed off staring intently at the fancy gym bag with my last name on it that was currently hanging from my shoulder.

"I have gymnastic tryouts after school- wait a minute! Don't try and change the subject! Why aren't you in the hospital? Why isn't he in the hospital? What did he even get bit by?" I began and then looked from Scott to Stiles in question. A loud bell rang overhead which I was guessing was the warning bell since a lot of kids were still roaming around.

"It was a wolf-"

"Stiles!" Scott interrupted Stiles making me shake my head. I already got my answer, so Scott's little protests were completely unnecessary at this point.

"You know what...it doesn't matter. You're both pussies and I hate you." Both of their jaws practically hit the floor and I couldn't fight my smile. "I'm kidding...partially...I don't hate you guys." I rolled my eyes, my smile still in place when Stiles got what I was saying right away unlike Scott.

"That's totally uncalled for." I patted Stiles on the shoulder as I walked by him to get to class.

"We're family Stiles and I love you. I'm sure you've noticed that Liam and I...have called each other worse." Stiles nodded his head with pursed lips as I walked past him and Scott.

"Hey!" Stiles called after me and I turned around but kept walking backwards. "What time is your practice? We have lacrosse tryouts after school, but it'd be nice to support each other, ya' know!"

"Tryouts are right after school, so before lacrosse tryouts. Don't worry..Sunny and I will be there to support you!" My smile turned into a convincing grin which Stiles returned, but as soon as I turned my back my grin fell off my face, my forehead creased with worry.

"Bit by a wolf huh…" I mumbled under my breath, stomach turning because of an emotion I couldn't place.

My first day at Beacon Hill High School was nothing short of boring. There were many attempts on my single relationship status being the new girl and all; I was the new toy around here. I also caught the attention of the popular girls in every grade, and Sunny had the same kind of day except she was loving the attention unlike me.

I guess it would make sense getting attention because of the way I dress considering my sister dresses me. If it were up to me I'd wear joggers and cropped hoodies all the time.

When I finally made it to the girl's locker room I was running late. I made a note of how there weren't nearly as many bags like there were at my old school in Seattle and the Olympic qualifier.

I stripped out of my clothes and shimmied into my skin tight leotard. From my breasts up was a deep blue and covered in white stars; from my breasts down were red and white stripes. The letters 'USA' sitting in white on one of the red stripes on my hip.

I shoved my clothes into my bag after throwing all of hair into a neat, tight braided bun at the nape of my neck. I cleared my face of all makeup, and gave myself a once over in the mirror feeling tears in my eyes.

" _Hold still, Arboribus." My mother said as she yanked a comb through my tight coils, a large container of gorilla glue hair gel in between her thighs. She parted my hair down the middle and proceeded to force all of my hair back to try and make a flawless, tamed bun._

" _Ouch! Mommy, it hurts!" I cried out, raising my hand to touch my scalp only to get swatted with an extremely hard bristle brush. I cried out in anguish. You'd think that I would be used to it considering she's been doing my hair since I was born which was seven years ago._

" _I read the qualifications, Arboribus, and this is the style they want. Mommy only wants the best for her olympic medalist." My mother leaned around me to kiss my cheek affectionately. A small smile touched my face as the cold of the gel touch my scalp, and she used the brush to lay my baby hairs._

" _I've always known you were going to be a star, my little garden." She was overflowing with positive energy making me almost jitter in excitement._

 _The magic within her was lighting based like Tem. She was a ball of energy most of the time, and it was extremely contagious._

" _Now, don't be disappointed if you don't make the team, my little garden. You are trying out for a league where the girls have five years on you. However…" She said as doubt began to build inside of me. "You are going to go to the olympics. It has been our dream since you could walk. You work so hard and I am so proud of you." My hesitation turned into an overwhelming confidence._

" _That's right Arboribus. You are such a special child." My dad said as he came in from the garage, wiping oil off of his hands._

" _Because of my magic, daddy." I said as if that was the only thing that could make me special since I was the first born in our family with a nature affinity._

" _Your magic is special, baby girl, but it is not what defines you. Your heart is what defines you; your drive to be the best is what makes you special. It's what makes you and all of your siblings special." My father leaned down to kiss my head, the warmth from his fire affinity making want to move closer. My daddy gave the best cuddles. He paused when I responded with a smart remark._

" _Daddy, if everyone is special that means no one is." My mother pushed the back of my head with a laugh and my father shook his head._

" _That's not true, baby girl. I didn't say everyone was special. I said you and your siblings are. Learn to listen." He cuffed the side of my head making mommy fuss at him for messing up my hair as he went to start the car so he could take me to gymnastics tryouts._

 _My mother slipped the hoodie over my sleeveless leotard, stood me up and spun me around to face her._

 _The nervous expression on her face overpowered her smile. "You are stunning, my little garden. You are going to make it, and if you don't-"_

" _Positive energy, dear." My father said as he poked his head back into our little house to let me know it was time to go._

" _If you don't make it, you can still have ice cream anyway." She kissed both of my cheeks and turned me to face my waiting father. "Olympics, remember that." She whispered before sending me off._

I felt my heart skip a beat when I heard a whistle blow, startling me from my memory. I could also hear my phone going off for the hundredth time.

I blew out a breath and steeled my nerves, trying to rid myself of the warm memory and dry my tears. I walked right to the door that led to the gym, making the doors bang loudly on purpose.

I could swear that I was moving in slow motion. I could see the crowd that had gathered on the bleachers looking my way from the corner of my eye. The coach and the baker's dozen of girls turning to look at me in surprise. I squared my shoulders and met each of their baffled stares head on.

The tallest blonde haired, blue eyed girl sneering at me making my smirk turn mischievous. The three girls flanking her sharing the same look as their leader. I made a note to learn their names and grade level wanting to be aware of the enemy.

"You must be Abri Magic." The coach said with a condescending smile which I returned. She was looking at the sign up sheet on her clipboard in distaste of the name I chose to write down. I didn't want my last name going around, and I knew for a fact that she wasn't going to be able to pronounce my first name.

"That's me. I am Arboribus or Abri for short: Olympic qualifier." I stated in a tone my mother would be proud of and chatter began amongst the girls. The blonde girls scoffed and I cut my eyes at her.

"What kind of name is Abori any-"

"It's Arboribus, hun." I crinkle my nose, raising my hand to wave through the air. "I know latin is foreign to you but try to keep up."

"Anyway! If you were an Olympic qualifier you wouldn't be here. If your all that then why are you in little ol' Beacon Hills?" Her pose made noises in agreement, and I couldn't say I was surprised that the coach was letting this girl delay tryouts with unnecessary questions…or her attempt at bullying me.

"Due to unfortunate familial circumstances I turned them down. My family needs me more than the USA right now." I shrugged and some of the girls shifted uncomfortably. "I've competed all across this country and there's only been one person to ever put me in second. I don't intend to make it more than that one person. Let's get this show on the road. I have Lacrosse tryouts to watch."

The blonde girl opened her mouth again but the coach blew her whistle...almost in my face I might add. "Well, there's that. We have a _real_ Olympian with us, ladies. Let's show her what Beacon Hills gymnastics is really about!" The girls cheered and I rolled my eyes and proceeded to walk away.

"I'm so sorry!" A girl about an inch shorter than me exclaimed after I bumped into her.

"No need to apologize. It was my fault anyway, I wasn't looking where I was going." She gave me a shy smile making my heart squeeze in a good way. I could already tell we were polar opposites and that we were going to be great friends. "What's your name?" I asked her as we chalked our hands for the vault.

"My name isn't as special as yours. It's just Sabrina George." I'm pretty sure if her hair was down it would be hiding her flawless face.

"I think that's just as special. You can call me Abri or Abs is fine." I shrugged nonchalantly even though I was reeling on the inside. I was nervous about getting back into gymnastics without my parents being around.

"Thanks...Abri." She took a moment to decide what she wanted to call me. The whistle sounded again making me frown in annoyance since she was right behind me blowing the fucking thing.

"Alright, Miss. Olympic medalist show us how it's done." The coach smirked at me and I returned it in a condescending manner.

I shook out my arms and legs, breathing air out through my nose. I could practically hear my heart beating in the too quiet gym until I heard someone screaming.

"You got this Abri!" I looked over my shoulder to the bleachers filled with students and my family. It was Stiles that had screamed his support while Liam and Tem tried to shush him. I could practically see Liam cursing him out while Summer explained that I was trying to focus. Scott looked mortified that Stiles had yelled while it was so quiet.

I shook my head with a smile. He reminded me of my mother...when she would yell when it was dead silent. I put up my right hand forming a thumbs up. I was happy that he felt the need to show his support...it was becoming obvious just how related we were.

I dropped my arms to my side and sprinted down the runway and pushed off the ground, doing a roundoff onto the springboard and a back handspring off of the table. I followed through with a layout backflip with two and a half twists after pushing off the table. I landed hard, bending my knees slightly to take the pressure off of my knees. I still felt a slight sting in the bottom of my feet and ankles but ignored it to throw my arms above my head in triumph for executing the Yurchenko 2.5 perfectly.

You could hear a fly's heartbeat it was so quiet in the gym until a resounding round of applause sounded followed by the rest of the gym. I stepped off of the matt, waving to my family with a big grin. I held in my laugh as Stiles acted like a crazy person upon witnessing my first event. He was in for a real treat if he thought the vault was amazing.

"Wow, Abri, that was bank! I've never seen the Yurchenko with two and half twists before!" I blinked at the curly haired girl. All of her hair was pulled back, but a few loose curls had escaped. Her natural curls much looser than my tight curls when my hair wasn't straight.

"It's a move that the US team has perfected. I put my blood, sweat, and tears into that move. What's your name by the way?" I explained and then asked the pretty girl who was two inches taller than me putting her at 5 '6.

"Bianca Garcia, Miss. Olympia." She winked at me making the side of me that liked girls rear its lovely head. God, Beacon Hills had some beautiful girls.

"Pleasure to meet you. Are you friends with, Sabrina?" I asked turning to watch Sabrina take her turn. She finished quickly like the rest of us and had a slight step out instead of sticking her landing.

"Not really. We are on a 'hi and bye' frequency." I frowned taking notice of the three girls pointing, giggling, and whispering at Sabrina who ducked her head and moved away from them quickly. I grabbed her elbow as she tried to plow past me in her haste to escape the harsh bullying.

"Sabrina, don't let them get to you. What are their names? It's good to know your enemy, no?" I questioned not looking away from the three girls that were smirking in my direction.

"That's Heather Kyle, she's the leader and captain of the team. She gets a major say in the lineup when we go to competitions; actually the coach just lets her have her way. Her followers' names are Meghan Marxs and Daphne Jenkins." I hummed watching as each of them took their turn with Bianca and Sabrina on either side of me. Georgina and Daphne were mediocre, but Heather was actually pretty good.

Bianca was the last to go, and she was actually pretty good too. I put my fingers in my mouth and whistled as soon as she stuck her landing with a tiny hop to the left; without the hop then her routine would have been perfect.

"Alright, ladies, next is the floor routine. Miss. Olympia is the winner for this event. I'm sorry Heather, but you were only behind by two points." The shriek that left that she devil had me cringing along with Sabrina. Bianca looked completely unbothered, in fact she was completely amused.

"Coach Greene, come on! She's not even that good!" I ignored the shrieking girl for the commotion going on behind me on the bleachers. I could see Scott covering his ears in pain making my heart drop into my stomach. There was no way hearing that she devil shriek from how far away he was should be bothering him that much.

"Hey, Olympia, you're up first again." Bianca nudged me, startling the absolute shit out of me. "Woah, you alright?" She rubbed my back, making me slightly uncomfortable. She was gorgeous and nice, but I didn't know her like that.

"Yeah...fine." I answered vaguely before walking away from them to the floor. Sabrina's worried look was lost on me either. There was a lot going on around here that they weren't privy to...at least I hoped they weren't.

I felt my queasiness and nerves over Scott's situation leave as _Poison_ by Bell Div Devoe started blaring; words weren't allowed and the song was too long so my mother had edited it for me. This was the routine that pushed me into being picked to represent Team USA outside of sticking the Yurchenko 2.5, and by the end of that routine I couldn't be more positive that Stiles and I were one hundred percent related.

He was the loudest out of everyone; I could hear him as clear as day even over the shouts of my siblings and two new friends. My father and his mother were distant cousins, but you would think it was my mother that tied us. I ended my routine with an aerial cartwheel straight into a split instead of landing on my feet and bounced up then did a dead drop with my leg bent awkwardly behind my body, the other leg sticking straight in the air.

I flipped onto my feet and threw my hands up, breathing incredibly hard with a large grin. I let out a scream in excitement as I stepped off the floor and into Bianca and Sabrina's excited embraces. The energy in the gym was contagious; I was a big feeder of the crowd.

"Jesus, we're going to win every competition because of you!" Bianca cheered shoving me playfully. Sabrina's arm remained around my waist until Heather plowed past us with a sneer.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." She hissed as she took her place on the mat. It wasn't even her turn, but the coach did nothing but blow her damn whistle for her to start.

I took several deep, calming breaths. Sabrina returned her hand to my person except she decided to rub my back soothingly. "Like you said...don't let her get to you-"

"Yeah right, knock her block off." Bianca then went into speaking Spanish and I was only able to catch a few unsavory words.

We did the uneven bars and balance beam was last which was another one of my favorites. I wasn't that fond of the uneven bars; it was tough on the shoulder joints. By the end of the try outs I was tired and hungry, having forgotten to eat anything. I glanced at the clock over the coach's shoulder only to realize that lacrosse tryouts had started an hour and a half ago.

I cursed and began to tap my foot as the coach went over who made the team. My name just so happens to be at the bottom of the list, but with the best results.

"Not her. I don't want her on the team. She thinks she's better than everyone else and she's not a team player. I am the captain and I won't have her on the lineup." Heather's followers nodded along with her as well as three other girls that were scared that I would take their spot.

What really fucking threw me for a loop was the fact that the coach was actually considering not having me on the team.

"Well, Heather...I think she would be a gr-"

"Fuck this." I hissed, storming off to the locker room followed by a stunned silence. I slammed the door to the locker open and then closed. My breathing picked up as tears stung my eyes making me even angrier. I put my hands over my mouth and screamed into the palm of my hands.

I slammed my foot against one of the lockers unintentionally making a foxglove flower grow where my foot had connected. I paused my chaotic movements and looked down at the lovely, deceptive, purple bell shaped flower; looking at the flower made my anger subside but my tears of frustration remained.

I sighed and squatted down to pick up the poisonous flower; not at all affected by any poisonous plants outside of the one designed to harm Harvest or Nature sprites like myself.

"Hey, Abri...you okay?" I immediately stood up, hiding the flower behind my back and turned to look at Stiles of all people.

"I'm fine." I gave a quick, small smile but I knew he wasn't buying it.

"Yeah, nice try. Screw them, come with me and Scott back to the woods. Murderers and dead bodies will get your mind off of everything." I spluttered out a laugh at his morbid humor.

"For sure, just let me get changed. You better hurry and get out before the girls realize your here." I gave him a flat look when he began to look around frantically.

"OhmygodIdidn'tevennotice-!"

"Stiles!" I cut off his spazzed rambling and he paused to look at me. "Yeah?"

"Get out." I said simply and he scrambled to leave the locker, and I wished he had been more stealthy about it.

"Abri...you were great. You know your worth; you don't need anyone that's going to treat you like that." Stiles said not facing me after he regained some semblance of calm. I blinked at his retreating back in surprise.

I brought the flower around to the front of my body, looking down at it in wonder. I had never made anything grow without soil before minus the seeds in my hand. I brought the flower to the garbage and tossed it.

"He's really nice.." I shook my head thinking about how Stiles came all the way back here to make sure I made the team. He must have seen me storm away from everyone.

Where were my siblings?

I dug around in my gym bag to pull out a white, cropped Nike hoodie and blue joggers that tightened at my ankles. I threw them on over my leotard, and slid my feet into my favorite black, Adidas slides. I looked through my phone as I slung my bag over my shoulder and went to meet with Stiles and Scott.

It seemed that my siblings left for different reasons. Summer went to decathlon tryouts followed by debate tryouts; Liam and Tem had evening class to get to. Tem told me to ride with Stiles home but avoid Scott as much as possible. Liam said not to worry about Summer because the sheriff was going to pick her up later. My phone made the Mario extra life sound to indicate another text message except this time it was from Stiles.

"Meet me at the front of the school." I read aloud and then pursed my lips. "The girls must have scared him away." I shrugged and paused when Sabrina, Bianca, and two other girls I wasn't familiar with blocked my way out of the locker room.

"Uhm...can I help y'all?" I tilted my head at them and no one said anything for a moment so I made a move to step around them.

"Wait!" I stopped moving to look at them impatiently. Sabrina fiddled with her thumbs even though she was the one to tell me to wait I knew she wasn't going to speak so I looked to Bianca.

"Look, Olympia, a lot of the girls decided that since the best gymnast at this school isn't going to be a part of the team then we don't want to either." I raised my eyebrows in utter surprise.

"The hell do you mean all of you aren't going to be on the team. Are you fucking stupid!?" All of them but Bianca flinched from my rage. "You will miss out on scholarships and recognition. Don't do something stupid for someone you barely know-"

"We don't have to know your whole life story to know right from wrong, and how you were treated was wrong! We don't want to be on any team where a student makes all the shots including running off one of the best gymnasts I've ever seen." Sabrina stepped towards me, grabbing my hands in hers. I was startled from her little speech and so were the other girls.

"We can figure something else out. Your cousin said he was just checking on you when we ran him out of here." Bianca laughed with the other girls making me smirk. "We were thinking about using our skills elsewhere. Just leave it to us...and your phone number. We know you've got some place to be." I tilted my head and weighed the pros and cons of giving these girls my phone number.

I didn't have any friends and I didn't know how long we were going to stay here, so I made the decision to exchange numbers with them after Sabrina released my hands.

"Thanks, Olympa, you won't regret this!" One of the girls that came with said with a large grin and heavy irish accent, her deep green eyes shining with happiness and unruly bright red hair obscuring her freckled face a bit. She waved as she ran off into the locker room followed by the other girl that had raven hair smirked at me and gave a small wave.

"It's Abri...and I don't even know their names." I poked my tongue into the side of my cheek out of habit when I was perplexed.

"It's Olympia around here now! That was Charlie Armstrong and Betha O'Connor one of the cutest lesbian, senior couples." I poked the inside of my cheek a little harder and then shook my head. I didn't have time to delve into how different they were with Charlie being Goth and Betha being a ray of sunshine much like Summer.

"Sure. I'll see y'all tomorrow at school." Different good-byes reached my ears as I finally exited the locker room, not bothering to give any energy towards the fuming blonde, she devil that was being talked to by the coach.

When I finally made it out to the front of the school, getting lost several times since my sense of direction was terrible if I wasn't in a forest, I could see Stiles tapping his fingers against the steering wheel of his precious jeep.

"Hey, sorry some of the girls caught me while I was trying to leave. They were pretty nice-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we get it. Let's hurry up and find Scott's inhaler before it gets dark out." I cocked my head to the side with a smirk, Scott matching my facial expression.

"What's wrong Stiles? Afraid of the dark now?" I asked wiggling my fingers to mimic a ghost followed by ghost like noises of "oooohh's" and "mmmwwwhahah" making him and Scott laugh.

"No, I don't care about that. We just need the light to find Scott's inhaler so he quits bitching about it."

"Hey!" Scott cried out indignantly, I snorted at the two boys antics. I say antics and I was the one who just got done making ghost noises. I blame Liam's weird ass.

When we finally made it to preserve I started having slight flashbacks of the night before which wasn't good considering the flashes were abrupt and borderline painful; almost obscuring reality with the memories. I didn't have enough control of my magic to stop them or suppress them a fact that needs to change immediately if I was going to be tangling with werewolves and Lord knows what else.

While Scott and Stiles were having their little hushed conversation about what was going on with Scott I was texting Summer with mild jealousy over the fact that one of the Winchesters had stopped in to see her just for a tryout. I could hear Stiles joke about Lycanthropy and I almost turned around and went back to the car. Summer was currently waiting for the results of the debate tryouts, so I decided to give her all of my attention.

 _To: Forest_

 _From: Sunny_

 _Sam came right after my decathlon tryouts to congratulate me! xx_

 _Did Dean make it to your gymnastic tryouts? I know you were better than everyone else, so I won't even ask if you made the team._

I scowled at my phone, stepping over roots and skipping over rocks on a stream with ease even with my open toed slides on. Thirteen years of gymnastics making me more agile than...I'd say most but I know that I'm better than the majority when it comes to agility.

 _To: Sunny_

 _From: Forest_

 _Why didn't he stop by and say hi to me? I'm telling Ignis later tonight that he didn't say hey to me! ;( and no Dean said he was busy but that he still loved me. *rolls eyes*_

 _To: Forest_

 _From: Sunny_

 _You still think he fine tho. ;)_

I snorted loudly, missing the looks that Scott and Stiles shot in my direction. My thumbs flying over the keyboard, so that I could put my phone away and they would stop bitching at me to help them look for Scott's 'oh so expensive inhaler'.

 _To: Sunny_

 _From: Forest_

 _You ain't wrong, sis! *currently sticking out tongue*_

 _To: Forest_

 _From: Sunny_

 _Lol! Put that thing away. I'll see you at home. I'm making lasagna! Love you xoxo_

I finally put my phone away, about to squat down to help thing one and two only to pause when Stiles shot to his feet abruptly almost taking me out in the process.

"God damn, watch where...your...going…" I trailed off dumbly staring at the brooding stranger that gave me a ride to school this morning. Holy hell, he was even finer in broad daylight when I'm not half asleep and somewhat poisoned by my own concoction.

Stiles hit Scott's shoulder and Scott looked up at him before looking where Stiles and I were staring. Scott immediately stood to his feet in fear. He stared at us for a moment, me in particular, and started walking towards us to stand a few feet away.

"What're you doing out here, huh? This is private property."

"Sorry man we didn't know." Stiles said calmly and Scott followed up, "we were just looking for something, but never mind forget it." A small inhaler was tossed at Scott and he caught it with ease; at the speed it was going it definitely should have hit him in the face. I was now certain that Scott's bite had healed and he was a werewolf. That meant this Friday was going to be a bloodbath.

I met Mr. Werewolves light green eyes with something akin to shock and wariness. I didn't think I'd be seeing him again so soon if at all, and now it had been about nine or so hours since we last met. It seems the werewolves of Beacon Hills is attracted to me and not in the sexy way either. After our little stare down he turned around and stalked back off from whatever dark place he crawled out of...otherwise known as his house.

"Alright, man, come on. I have to get to work-"

"Dude, that was Derek Hale. He's only a few years older than us. His family burned to death in a fire about ten years ago." The name 'Hale' rang loudly in my mind in recognition. We had lived close to Beacon Hills about ten years ago and the Hale family had been a family that my parents assisted frequently. I couldn't remember the woman's name that was so friendly with my mother, but I definitely knew she was a Hale. They were some of the werewolves that my parents helped; there were two other alphas in the area during that time as well. One of which had a sweet spot for my mother.

"I wonder what he's doing back..." Scott mumbled more to himself than to us, but I couldn't help what came out of my mouth next.

"Me too…"

* * *

 **Stay tuned for more Werewolves and Fairies!**


End file.
